


¿My Ex?

by flypariah95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, M/M, Mention of sex, No Beta, Omegaverse, One Shot, i love Snames, latin song, love this ship, loves this fandom, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Severus and James are Exes...Kinda
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	¿My Ex?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! How's everybody? Today I come with another fanfic of my favorite couple XD, which is based on a song called "My ex" by Nicky Jam, is a song in Spanish, but it inspired me to write. I hope you like it, and I hope you have a good year.

"¡That's sexist!" Severus exclaimed.

"It's the truth" James said. The alpha said that with such firmness that the omega was impressed with such coldness from James.

"That's a horrible thing, I thought the Gryffindor were brave and gentlemen" Severus glared at James with a look.

"We are, but the truth is the truth, the omegas are manipulative, and they have so much evil inside them," James reaffirmed, avoiding seeing Severus, the boy took a book and pretended to read it.

"¡I am an omega and I have never manipulated you! ¡I have never hurt you!"

"¡I'm your ex! And I'm here with you, in your room. Your bed, You called me and I came!" James had raised the tone of his voice, he felt desperate.

"¡We said we would be friends! For the sake of our house"

A few minutes ago, Severus had called on James to help him with his Herbology homework. They were both in Severus's bed with the curtains closed, and protected with a spell that prevented Severus 's other roommates from listening to what they did.  
A few months ago they had broken their relationship, for the sake of their classmates, their homes, and everyone's comments at Hogwarts. But as Lily said "where there was fire, ashes remain" James and Severus loved each other so much that a great love would not be forgotten overnight.

Severus crossed his arms was upset and wanted James to leave but at the same time he wanted him to stay, James wanted to leave but he liked being with Severus, he loved him annoyed and happy, he had always loved the Slytherin boy, all of him.

James had such feelings inside him, he was hurt, even when he smiled and greeted Severus, even if they were friends, he was hurt by the breakup.

"I don't want to be your friend! You know it! ¡I love you! I swore for my mother that I wouldn't think about you again! James shouted, his face was red and there were tears in his eyes, Severus was also crying. James took off His glasses were fogged, he cleaned them with the edge of his shirt.

"James I ..." Severus muttered, his throat ached.

"I broke my promise, just to see you, I never thought I would give my arm a twist, you have bewitched me Severus, you ask me to jump and I will jump, I am like a dog" James said, feeling sorry for himself.

"Do not say that!" Severus shouted, eager to express himself "You're not a dog! I love you too! But you know what happened, your friends, my friends ... the teachers, Dumbledore"

both boys cleaned the tears from their eyes.

James took a breath, he felt like he was drowning in so many feelings "I guess I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class"

"James ... Stay, I need you," Severus said softly.

James was surprised "¿What?"

"Stay," Severus repeated, raising his voice a little more and very flushed. "Be a gentleman and stay, a gentleman don't say no to a lady and an omega."

James smiled mischievously "¿Do you want that? You're very manipulative."

"You behave as if you were never here, as if we had never slept together, as if you had never seen me naked," Severus said in a lustful way as he took off his shirt and lay down to be more comfortable, he covered himself with the blanket and took off his boxers, getting completely naked under the sheet

they both blushed "The gentlemen have no memory," James said, taking off his shirt and settling under the blanket, between Severus's legs.

"Then I think I'll have to refresh your memory"

Severus crossed his arms around James's neck and put his lips on his lover's lips, they kissed in a slow and sensual way, brushing and savoring their tongues, it had been so long since they had loved each other.

James pressed his erection against the wreck of Severus "My Sweet Omega" James muttered.

"My Alpha" Severus muttered.

James pressed his face against Severus's neck, filling again with the sweet smell of his omega. Between groans and kisses they rejoined and reconciled.

The next day...

"James that's ridiculous" said Sirius annoyed "that omega has you haunted"

"I know," James said relaxed. "¿What can I do? I'd better give myself to him and stop fighting"

"James!" exclaimed Sirius "Our companions, you will know, it is a betrayal to go out with a Slytherin"

"No, it is not," said Remus. "It is more traditional, there is no rule that prohibits it."

"Bro, please, I need support here," Sirius said to Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes "James, Professor Dumbledore ..."

"I know Moony, I know" James said sighing.

Lucius, Narcissa, and other members of the Slytherin house surrounded Severus, they were all in the Slytherin common room.

"It must be a joke," Lucius said. "¿You came back with him? The best Hogwarts student behaving like a girl in love"

"I already told you not to tell me that, and yes, i back with James, you know I love him " Severus said firmly.

"Of all the students, ¿why James Potter?" asked Regulus "... Also, I think I saw him get out of your bed this morning. ¿Any silence spells?"

all the students saw a flushed Severus, the omega stood up "For Merlin! you all do it! I am not the first to do it! I have always kept your secrets, leave me alone!"

Everyone present blushed, even more Narcissa and Lucius, Severus took his books and left in search of James.

In the library, James and Severus were together, sitting on the floor between the book shelves, giving each other occasional kisses and studying. Lily approached the couple

"Everyone already knows, you both are back together, Professor Dumbledore knows, he wants to talk to both of you" Lily told the couple.

Both boys stood up, ready to defend their love. "I guess we both knew this would happen," James said.

"Everyone knew, you two are like Romeo and Juliet" said Lily "i also bet on Alice that you would return together before December, i win two months of dessert from Alice."

"We are a joke in this school" said Severus Embarrassed.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore" James offered. "We're both Alphas"

"You should let Severus talk to him," said Lily, smiling maliciously.

"¿Why?" James asked.

"Because the famous phrase says, when an omega wants something, it convinces even death," said Lily, smiling. "And from what I hear, Severus convinced you to sleep with him."

"¡Evans!" Severus shouted blushing.

The three friends walked to the principal's office, laughing and joking

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> Thank you for read my fanfic. :)


End file.
